


Tainted wings, the colour of your soul.

by elias030



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Discrimination, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Mental Health Issues, Other, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elias030/pseuds/elias030
Summary: People are born with wings, the colour of them represents the mental state of the person, the darker, the more pain the person went through.And Kageyama Tobio has ebony black wings.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Tainted wings, the colour of your soul.

Everybody is born with white wings.

Growing up, the wings start to become darker by a few shades, since no one grows without experimenting pain.

There were legends and profecies about ''The chosen one'' in certain old cultures, were the heir of a certain Reign would have pristine, white wings, who would bring peace to their land. In those cultures, every single royal child was raised in the most perfect way they could, trying to make the child live a happy life, so their wings never grew darker.

No one managed to achieve that.

There were even people who tried bleaching their wings, which would cause them to lose their natural glow and then they would turn brown, making them stained permanently.

There was a lot of bias surrounding the colour of people's wings, there was a time when dark wings meant evil, the darker the wings, the darker the person.

But the wings not only became darker, depending on the stress that the trauma caused, the feathers would fall, giving the wings a sickly appearance.

It was a short time ago that civilization started to accept the fact that dark wings didn't mean evil, neither did they meant that the person was tainted.

Sadly, Japan was one of those countries where that type of thought was rare.

Japan was really dismissive of mental health, it was a taboo topic, ergo, black wings were still seen as a flaw.

They meant that your soul was corrupted, just like lots of religions thought, and that your wings would turn white through prayer.

To Kageyama Tobio, that was nothing but utter bullshit.

Throught his chilhood, his wings had been just fine, a light gray colour, just like most of the kids his age.

Until Kazuyo san fell ill.

The change on his wings was slow, but steady.

By the time his Grandfather died, his wings had lost lots of feathers, and they were now a dark gray.

His personality changed too, he became short tempered and agressive, he didn't knew wether that was because of his wings, or because of his grandpa dying.

The pain had been so much to him, the only person who had loved him was gone, his sister and parents had been gone for a long time now.

And he hated it.

.

.

.

When he arrived to his house after his last match with Kitagawa Daiichi, he collapsed at the entrance.

His desperate sobs filled the cold, empty house, as his body shook violently.

The next day, he watched in horror as his wings had turned completely black, and there was no shine on them.

Just a pair of sickly thin ebony wings.

A tainted colour for a tainted soul.

He didn't let his wings out on anyone's presence.

He was supposed to let them out to stretch them with the team before practice, but he refused to do that, inventing excuses.

All of Karasuno's wings were acceptable.

The darkest one's were Yamaguchi's, Tsukishima's and Sugawara san's.

But they were good! They didn't have much missing feathers, they looked healthy, maybe the color was a bit darker than usual but they were still shiny!!

''Bakageyama, how come you never get out your wings?'' Said the redhead, getting closer to him, his wings were out.

Healthy, shiny and a neutral gray.

''I... sprained them, so I won't be exercising them today.''

''Kageyama you have to be more careful!'' Reprimanded Tanaka Senpai, patting him on the shoulder. ''You keep spraining them, are you sure they are okay? Let us take a look.'' Tanaka may be smiling, but he was obviously concerned.

His tone had caught the attention of the team.

''Yeah Kageyama, you need to be careful, let us see what's wrong, let's go to the nurse's office'' Said Azumane-san, also worried.

The rest of the team nodded, concern on their faces, well, not on Tsukishima's, but he had also gotten closer.

''No, it's fine! I'll get them checked later-''

''Kageyama.'' Said Sawamura-san. ''Please let us take a look.''

Kageyama inhaled, fear installing close to his heart.

''I-I can't... I-'' He choked, he couldn't let the words out.

''hey Yamayama kun'' Hinata put his hand on his shoulder. ''We just want to help you, we won't judge you, okay?''

Kageyama's lips trembled.

He exhaled, looking down.

He took out his binder that people used to get their wings secured in place.

He felt the skinny wings slowly poke out, he didn't want to see his teammates reaction's.

His wings were almost grotesque, they were insanely skinny and black, they had regained a bit of their shine but they were still obviously not healthy at all.

He heard small gasps on the room.

He bit his lip, his fists strongly closed next to his body.

He felt a warm hand of his right wing, out of surprise he moved it away, a feather fell to the ground.

Hinata had tried to... groom his wing?

''I wouldn't recommend that, my feathers fall off when you touch them.'' He looked down again, feeling ashamed.

''Is this the reason why you didn't let them out?'' Asked Sugawara-san, he was getting closer, but his voice sounded absent.

''Yeah...'' He felt like crying.

And then, he felt the warm embrace from the older setter, who was hugging him with his arm, and the surrounded both of them with his gray wings.

''You sure are a silly boy Tobio.''

''Eh?''

''You should've told us Kageyama, we could've helped earlier!!'' Exclaimed Nishinoya from the back.

His teammates agreed.

''You shouldn't feel ashamed of your wings, it's part of who we are, and we can't control it, but we can feel better when we ask for help.'' Said Ennoshita, smiling.

''That's my future captain right there.'' Said Tanaka, wiping off an imaginary tear.

''Ennoshita-san is right Kageyama'' Said Yamaguchi. ''You can always count with our help, we don't judge.'' The freckled boy smiled.

Kageyama's lips trembled again and his eyes became watery, Suga apparently noticed, since he pushed Kageyama's face into the crook of his neck and he tightened his wings around him.

''You can cry if you want to.'' He murmured.

Kageyama allowed himself to feel.

Even if it was just for a moment.

.

.

.

After a while of being more open with the team and accepting their help (also going to therapy) the state of his wings had improved significantly, also had his temper.

His wings were a healthy size now, they also had their shine and now they could be groomed just like the feather's of his teammates.

But his wings were still black, because the abandonment and the pain that he had suffered were still with them, and it would probably haunt him forever.

He could only move on and cope with it on a healthy way insted of start self destructive behavior.

His wings may be black, tainted, if you will.

But his heart was in the right place now, and even if people judged him for the colour of his wings, he didn't care.

Because he had to admit, that having black wings looked cool as shit.

But the coolest shit of all, was the fact that he had found people to share his problems with. People who would support him no matter what.

Heh, maybe having a tainted soul wasn't that bad.

At least for now, I guess.


End file.
